Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Joseph Joestar in Love
by Rin777radon
Summary: A girl named Rin Takashi tries to commit suicide but is saved by Joseph Joestar. She hates him for saving her but later they both develop feelings for each other and romance and all other issues come into the scenery.
1. Chapter 1

It's the beginning of summer, and today's the day… which I leave this world of hurt and pain. I can't take it anymore. Being alone and rejected, not really having a home or friends or family to care or love me. I can't deal with this anymore. It'll be better if I were to disappear. So I walk silently in agony to the place I will vanish. A bridge in an area not many people are around so no one will notice. When I get close I pass by someone but I keep my head down to keep myself from looking.. It seems this person tried to call out to me but I'm so out of it, I'm so fixed on suicide that I just hear a muffled voice. I get to the bridge; I climb up and stare at the ripples flowing into the water. It's deep enough so I'll just fall in and drown. Staring mindlessly at the water I just fall forward and close my eyes. It's difficult to breathe but I don't fight it, this is better for me-for everyone that I die. Just as I'm about to black out, I hear that muffled voice again and I see a dark figure approaching me, then all I see is black…

Am I dreaming..? Is this reality… has it really all come to this..? I was always a good person, did what I had to do always listened.. When I was younger I suffered so much between home and school. Being bullied, ignored, rejected by everyone, even my own family. Being abused every day, for no reason. Mother being a drug addict, step dad who's a drunk and abusive towards me. Then after a while depression hits hard, self-harm is induced cuts and scars on my body. I still went to school and graduated. I got tired of all the abuse and negligence so I just left. Wandering place to place, not having a home or people to care. It's hard for someone who's 20 years old and not have a home or friends. Just remembering everything all at once, it hurts so much it kills. Have I passed on…am I no longer living..?

All of a sudden I feel air and I let out a huge cough. I hack up water I swallowed. Am I alive? How can I be alive…? I feel my eyes open a little and I see that figure again, but I can vaguely see it. I feel so weak and I hear a voice say to me, "Are you ok?" I'm so weak, I feel so cold… I can't answer and I black out again. I'm dreaming again…Everything surrounding me is dark and I see a little glimmer of light ahead.. I walk closer to it and I see me as a child alone, crying. She turns around and looks at me. I'm staring at myself, looking inside.. She sticks out her hand to touch mine and without hesitation we touch hands.. Then everything flashed white and I awake.

When I awaken, I'm in a room.. But how...? When did I get here? How did I get here? I look around and I see pictures of different places and a British flag hung up on the wall. I see a window, wide opened with a breeze blowing through and white curtains flowing with the air. As I continue to look around I'm covered in a blanket on a bed. It feels so warm and smells so good. But where am I? I tried to remember what happened, but all I remember is falling off that bridge to drown myself. Did someone save me, to prevent me from committing suicide? I hear a door open and I quickly turn my head. At the door was a man, tall, muscular, has brown hair, blue eyes. He looked stern and a little serious but a very handsome man. "You're awake now, good." He says. His voice is deep; the way he speaks is like he sounds proud. I just look up at him and I try to avoid eye contact. He grabs a chair and sits next to me. He takes a deep breath and says, "What the hell were you thinking? Why were you trying to kill yourself?" I look at him in the face with no expression I answer, "Why do you care? One less person in this world would be better." He says to me with a serious tone, "Are you stupid or something? You have a long life ahead of you! Don't just throw it all away just like that!" I shout, "What the fuck do you know?! You don't know me or anything about my damn life! Who the hell are you to tell me what I should do about my life!" I get so angry, I get up to leave but as I got up, I felt so weak and light headed I fall forward. I felt him catch me, I can't see straight, it's difficult to breathe; he picks me up and puts me back on the bed. "I'm gonna go get you something to eat and drink." He says and then closes the door.

Why the hell is he doing this? I would leave right now if it weren't for me feeling the way I feel right now. Damn it! He doesn't even know me! I just keep thinking and thinking. Being lost in thought, I smell something good. I haven't smelled something like that in a while. He comes in and brings a hot bowl of clam chowder along with some tea. "Here eat this." Then he quietly leaves the room. I look at the bowl of chowder and it smells so good. I take a spoonful and blew because it was really hot. When I took that bite, it was so delicious. I haven't eaten good food like this in a while. I eat it all up and drank some English breakfast tea. I felt so warm inside I start to feel sleepy. I just fall asleep soundly.

Again, I'm dreaming and all of the bad memories are coming to me in that dream. I hate these dreams… Why won't they go away? I want to be at peace, I'm tired of suffering! All of these horrible memories I'm so tired of them, I can't take it anymore… I wake up with a cold sweat breathing heavily. I silently cry, no whining, not a sound. I sit there while tears just fall from my eyes down to my cheeks. I feel my chest tingle and it's not the good tingling feeling. It hurts… It hurts so much… Why didn't he let me end it? Why? Why did he stop me from dying? I can't take much of this life anymore. I've been through Hell and back so many times. What would make this anymore different? I hate him for stopping me… I hate him so much. I keep crying while thinking so hard. I look out the window and its night time. Maybe he's asleep…? I could leave then. I put on my shoes and I try to be as quiet as I can. I open the door slowly and I quietly walk to the door I look and he's on the couch asleep. Shit… I hope he doesn't wake up…He's next to the damned door. Ok, I need to keep calm and be really quiet! I try to be as quiet as possible. I get to the door, I unlock it and open slowly and leave.

As I walk out and go outside, it's around the city. Late night restaurants and bars with lots of people out. It'd be good to leave; I wouldn't want to be a burden on that guy. I keep walking into the crowd to blend in. He wouldn't be so dumb as to follow me. I don't know where to go but my feet will take me wherever. As I keep walking I see a group of guys try to call out to me. One of them says, "Hey baby where ya off to?" I simply ignore them and walk away. Another guy says "We only wanna talk and have a little fun, don't go." I keep walking and ignore them. As I keep walking, I look back and they're following me. I really don't like where this is going. I start to walk faster and they come after me, I tried to go into the crowd to lose 'em but they're catching up to me. What the hell am I gonna do now? Shit… I try to avoid them as much as I can then they push me into an alleyway. Dammit… Why do these things always happen to me? They corner me. One is tall, light skinned, very short blonde hair, rugged looking. The other, a round man with short brown hair, his height shorter than the other guy also a little darker in skin color. In paranoia and fear I put my fists up and strike the short round guy in the face. "You little fucking bitch!" he snarls. The other guy grabs me from behind and pulls my hair, pulling my head back. The man who's holding me down says, "Now you're gonna get it!" The round one approaches me while taking out a knife. He looks at me with the bloody nose he's received from me. "You're gonna regret doing that." He growls. He then takes his knife and cuts into my shirt. I'm so scared, I'm paralyzed with fear. Complete and utter fear. I'm shaking-trembling, my throat is aching. I'm so scared I can't scream or make any noise. Both men laughing in glee, torturing me. I'm gonna die like this. Raped and killed… I can't fight anymore, I'm so scared… I give up…

The round man runs his knife down from my throat to my chest. I keep thinking to myself, I'm gonna die… Just end it already please…. All of a sudden I hear a voice shout, "HEY!" That voice sounds so familiar. "What the hell are you doing to her!?" The round guy tells his friend, "Keep her held down, I'll take care of this asshole." I take a look at what's happening and I don't believe it... It's the same guy from earlier. "Know your next line? 'Mind your own damn business!' That's the one" and the round guy says "Mind your own damn business!" and he stood there shocked. I'm thinking what's happening? Is he gonna help me again? Why can't he leave me alone and let me die... I just look and for a moment is would've sworn he was glowing a golden yellow color. He breathes "Kohhhhhh..." and attacks the guy and I thought I was going crazy but I saw his hand light up. He knocks the guy out cold. The one holding me pulls my hair more and pulls out a knife to my throat. "Get the fuck back or she's dead!" she shouts out. "You know what I really hate? When cowards use women as shields!" He shouts angrily. I can barely see but he had something in his hand. He shouts out "HAMON" and something literally shot out and hit the guy's head knocking him flat still holding me, I fall back with him. I'm still paralyzed with fear and the man who helped me from before approaches me. I freak out and get up and back into a wall and hide in a corner like a scared child. I feel him behind me and when he put his hand on my shoulder I just scream "NOOO!" Then he hugs me from behind and shouts, "I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to help you dammit! Stop being so damned stubborn!" He hugs me tighter and all I could do was cry. He stays quiet and just holds me, I turn and I bury my face into his chest and cry and cry.

While I cry, he says "Come on, let's go." But my legs are so weak and my shirt is ripped open. I can't get up… I cover my chest and look down. He lets out a sigh, takes off his jacket and puts it on me. "Can you get up?" he asks. I shake my head and I even try but I fall. Then he just picks me up and walks. I feel so ashamed I hide my face in his neck. He smells so good… While walking he says "Joseph." I looked confused and said "Huh?" He answers, "My name, Joseph Joestar. But you can call me JoJo." I reply with "Rin… Rin Takashi." Joseph then says, "I'm taking you back home, this time no leaving." He keeps walking til we get to his home. Will things change for me after all…?


	2. Chapter 2

As we get to Joseph's home he sits me down on the couch. "I'll go make some tea." He says and goes into the kitchen. I sit there quietly and think. Why is he helping me? I ask myself that question over and over. Does he want something from me? Usually people won't help someone unless they want something. I just can't get this thought out of my head. Joseph comes and brings in the tea and sets it in front of me. He pulls up a chair and sits across from me staring. It's as if he's staring right through me. It kind of creeps me out a little the way he stares, that stern look. "Do you live around here?" he begins. "I mean do you have a home?" I look at him and I simply reply by saying. "No. No I don't live around here or really have a home… I just wander around a lot from place to place."

He gives me a concerned look. "How long have you've been wandering around?" Joseph asks. "About 2 years…" I answered. "I left home at 18 and I'm 20 now." He exclaims, "Two years?!" I say, "Yes 2 years, but it would've ended if you didn't stop me from drowning myself." His facial expression changes, he looks pretty pissed off. "This life seems like a perfect fit for a mess like me, but I don't want any part of it anymore, I've been treated horribly all my life, so much pain I've endured. I just can't really take it anymore." Joseph looks at me and he still looks pissed off but says nothing and lets out a sigh as if he were trying to calm down. "You may not see it but everyone has a reason to live, especially when they go through so much." After him saying that I just give him a confused look but I frown at the same time. He pisses me off so much especially stopping me from ending it all. "Have nothing to say?" He asks. He's so fucking cocky dammit I want to punch him in his damn mouth. "I'd rather not talk about my life or my feelings; I don't want to remember bad things…" I just look down and stop talking after that.

He looked a bit curious after what I said. But I won't tell him. I don't know him or trust him- even if he saved me. "It's getting late, you should get some sleep, and you can sleep in my room." Jojo said. I give him a look. "Look I'm not gonna have my way with you while you're asleep. The hell do you think I am?" I answer "I don't know." He looked a bit annoyed because of how much of a smartass I am. I drank all of my tea and went to the room.

When I go into the room, I lock the door and take off my pants and bra and lay in the bed. I can't really sleep so I stare at the ceiling. Again, these thoughts shoot right back into my head. I really never do anything but think all the time. But why… Why why why…. It's not like he cares or anything right…? Is all of this really happening? Is there someone that actually cares? Would he be that person…? There are so many unanswered questions. I start to cry. I'm so confused I don't know what to do anymore. Should I keep living or should I end it? I have no home, no clothes, no food… Would he actually let me stay here? I cried myself to sleep.

Yet again, like always, I dream but this one is different but I saw his face I swear I did. The dream was all a blur of pain and sadness. Peoples' sneering faces, spewing out that garbage from their mouths along with the curses they shot at me. Eyes burning into my soul making my heart ache and seize. I fall to my knees and cry. Then I heard his voice "Tch, giving up again?" my eyes looked up searching for him. I can feel him looking at me but I can't find him. The faces around me sneered deeper and the curses became louder trying to drown out his voice trying to keep me locked in despair. Then I heard him again "Ignore them and listen to me!" his booming voice seemed to come from all directions. Still searching for him I spin around in circles trying to find him. I caught a glimpse and quickly awoke breathing heavily and in a cold sweat but I saw his face. I know I did. But why did I see it? I don't even really know him and why did seeing his face, even just for that single moment, bring me peace? I just became confused… What did he want to tell me?

I get up out of bed I put on my pants but I need a shirt. I look at his drawer and think to myself, "Maybe borrowing a shirt wouldn't hurt." I go to his drawer and rummage through his shirts. I find a white blouse. This will probably work for me. I put it on and as I start to button it, I smell a wonderful fragrance on it. I couldn't help but smell it, it's so nice. Then I hear a door open. But how? I locked the door! I turn and I see Joseph with a towel on his waist. Still having my nose on the shirt I move my face away from it and shout, "Why are you naked?!" He exclaims, "Why are you wearing my shirt?!" I shout back "I needed a shirt! Mine is destroyed!" Then the towel falls… "OH NOOO!" Joseph shouted trying to pick it back up to cover his manhood. My eyes widened I could not un-see what I saw. I freak out and run out of the room. I can't believe I saw a naked man. My heart is beating so fast but why? I feel weak in the knees. Why the hell am I feeling like this?!

Moments later, Joseph comes out of the room, dressed and says "Hey I'm gonna take you out to buy some clothes. You're right, you need some clothes." While hiding my face from him I say, "O-okay." I go into the room to get my shoes but I am distracted by the mirror. I gaze into it, looking at my refection. People were always cruel to me mainly because of how I look. Having green hair, red eyes and pale skin… My hair used to be longer but I cut it short and have it layered because girls would pull my hair. They were afraid of me because of my red eyes and pale skin… I was always pale and slim, I do have a bit of curves but I hide my body with bigger shirts but I do wear form fitting pants. Looking at my short layered green hair all messy having bedhead. I look like a complete mess. Then I hear "Are you coming out or what? I'll leave you behind if you don't hurry up!" Rushing, I run my fingers through my hair to make it look decent enough, throw my shoes on and out the door with Joseph I go.

While walking down the street with him. We're quiet, we don't say a word to each other. I still can't get that image out of my head so I avoid looking at him at all costs. But, just walking next to him, makes me feel calm, like I'm at peace. These kinds of emotions, I've never had them before. I don't know how to react to them, I should probably just ignore it. As we're walking I spot a clothing store with some pretty cute and affordable clothes. Without hesitation I walk directly toward it and enter. He seemed pretty surprised how I just entered the store just like that but he just went on and followed. Looking around I find a section full of Grunge clothing and I immediately walked there. I see all kinds of clothing I love, from the shirts, to hoodies, to leggings, pants and even the shoes and accessories. "Don't go crazy." He remarked. I just look at him and show him the price of the clothes showing him they aren't that expensive. He just sighs and follows me around. It looks like he hates shopping.

As I look through the hoods, I find one in particular that catches my eye, along with some leggings and boots. The hood was an oversized black pullover hood with a skull and white strings. The leggings were black and white and had the British flag on them and the boots were a shiny black color with laces that go up past the ankle a few inches. I go to the fitting room to try the clothes on while Joseph waits outside. Poor guy, he looks so bored. While putting on the clothes to see how they look. I just look and I turn to see how they look all around. I really love how they look on me and I love how comfortable they feel. Feeling satisfied I change back to my regular clothes and come out of the dressing room. Joseph looks at me "Do you like them?" I nodded yes. "Are you done?" I shake my head no. All he did was groan, wow he really hates shopping. I say, "Just a few more things and I'll be finished." He sighs and groans more and just follows me around. I grab some bras, panties, socks, pajamas, tank tops and a few shirts and a couple pairs of pants. I even snuck in a little bit of accessories and makeup but he noticed. He threw a confused look. I say "What? I wear makeup. Is there something wrong with that?" He looks away "No."

We get to the cashier and she rings up all the clothes. "Buying clothes for your Girlfriend? How sweet of you!" she says. He answers, "N-no! She's not my girlfriend!" he seemed to be embarrassed and I'm shocked with eyes wide open and I quickly look away. "Oh that's a shame, you guys would make a cute couple." Did she actually just say that? Joseph just stays quiet and pays the cashier. "Have a wonderful day!" She says. "You too." He answers and we leave the store. Things just feel so awkward right now. I still can't believe that woman actually said something like that. Yeah he stopped me from committing suicide and saved me from those creeps also buying me clothes and stuff I need but being together with him? I don't think I can stand him. He makes me so angry with his cocky attitude. Besides, who would want to be with a person like me…? I'm nobody, a lost cause… I shouldn't think these thoughts but that's all that ever comes up. Pure negativity. Why is this man helping me? Why is he doing the things that he's doing right now… I try to shake these thoughts out of my head. But I'm lost in thought.

Still being lost in thought, Joseph's voice broke that trance. "Rin?" I look up at him with my eyes. Looking down at me he asks, "Are you hungry?" I am a bit hungry so I nod my head. "What would you like to eat?" I think for a moment then answer, "Italian food." He smiles. "Okay, I know a good place then. But I think we should get home so you can shower and change." I nod my head in agreement and we go back to his apartment.

When we get to the apartment he goes to the room and gives me a towel and some soap. I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower, take off my clothes and go in. The hot water hitting my body soothes me. I grab the soap and wash my body and face. I look and find some shampoo and conditioner and I lather it on. Coming out of the shower and drying my body, I feel so refreshed I really needed that. I put on my clothes and I decide to put some make up on. Black eyeliner, black and white eye shadow, mascara, and a little bit of tinting lip gloss. I come out of the bathroom drying my hair a bit having the hair out of my face. Joseph sitting, waiting on the couch looks at me and looks so surprised as if I'm a completely different person. "Do you feel better?" He asked. "Yes." I answer. "Then let's go." So we leave to go to the restaurant.

Walking down the street with Joseph, I could feel him looking at me for some reason. Is it because of the makeup? Makeup does change how people look though. So I shift my eyes looking up at him and I caught him with his eyes looking down on me. I shift my eyes forward so he wouldn't notice. "This way." He says as we turn the corner and keep walking. Walking father I could still feel him looking at me. Why is he looking at me, it makes me feel a little uncomfortable. Was it because of what that cashier said at the store? I doubt it, we just met. Nothing like that will ever happen. "We're here." Joseph says bringing me inside the restaurant. I look around and it's beautiful. Marble walls, a nice little fountain, vines hanging down from the ceiling, beautiful paintings mounted on the wall. I've never been to a place like this before. "Welcome, how are you doing today?" A waiter said. "Fine and you?" Joseph says. "I'm doing fine, table for two?" Joseph nods his head. "Okay come right this way sir and madam." He sits us down near the fountain and hands us our menus. "What would you like to drink?" He asks. Joseph replies "Coke." He looks at me and I say "Sprite." The waiter goes off to get our drinks. Joseph doesn't even look at his menu. I guess he already knows what he wants. I look at the menu and I see so many dishes, I can't even choose. "Can't decide?" he asks. "No." He smiles, "Need some help deciding?" I answer, "I'll find something eventually." I keep looking til I find something that catches my eye. Broccoli and chicken pasta, I love broccoli. I've made my choice, so I close my menu and wait. "What are you getting?" Joseph asks. "Chicken and broccoli pasta. "Hm that sounds good." He chuckles. The waiter comes and brings us our drinks. "Have you decided?" Pulling out a paper and pen. "Ladies first." Joseph says. "Chicken and broccoli pasta." He looks at Joseph. "Squid ink spaghetti." After hearing that I cringed a little. Squid ink spaghetti? But I keep quiet. The waiter takes our orders and leaves.

While waiting on our food Joseph looks right at me. "Rin." He starts. "Since you don't have a home, would you like to stay with me?" My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what he just asked me. "You're joking right…? You don't really mean that right?" I choked a little. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but I try to hold them back. "No, I'm serious. I want you to stay with me." I say "But I don't know you." He says, "That's ok we'll get to know each other better and try to understand each other." I really can't believe he's saying this. Is this really happening? A take a deep breath to calm down and to keep myself from crying. I say softly, "Thank you…"

We waited in silence until our food arrived. My mood completely changed and I stared at the food in awe. The presentation was so well done I just had to devour it. I look at Joseph and he's already eating his food. I take the pasta with broccoli and a piece of chicken and I take a bite. I was in heaven. It was soo good, the broccoli was perfectly cooked and the chicken was so well seasoned. I eat slowly because it's so delicious. I look up at Joseph and his lips are black from the squid ink. I giggle a little but he noticed. "What's so funny?" he asks. "Your lips are black." I say while still giggling. He laughs then continues eating. We both eat while talking about our hobbies and our likes and dislikes. Surprisingly we have a lot in common. We finish eating and I'm so full. I finally get to have real good food. Joseph pays the bill, tips the waiter and we leave the restaurant.

It's gotten pretty late with all the shopping and going to the restaurant. I actually enjoyed myself. For the first time in so long. I can't remember when I had an actual good day. I feel so calm and at peace. I'm still surprised at the fact that Joseph asked me to stay with him. I guess things will actually change for once. We start to walk back to the apartment and I feel like someone is watching us. Joseph's face changes to a serious one and he puts his arm over my shoulder and pulls me close to him. I try to turn my head and he says, "Don't look back, come on." I stay quiet and we keep walking. Someone is following us.


End file.
